Stinky Feet: A Love Story
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Carter and Abby finally get it on...Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Wow - it's been forever since I've written or posted anything. First I was gone for 6 weeks, and then I came back and my computer broke and I had to send it to Texas twice. I just hope it doesn't break again because it's only a 6 month old computer. Anyways, it's 3:35 in the morning and me, being the insomniac that I am, opted to write instead of sleeping. For anyone who knows me, you know that it is not unusual for me not to sleep. And it's weird, because I can actually function on zero sleep. Hmm. I've been in seriously whacked out moods the last couple of weeks, mainly because of my computer problems, and love life problems, and school stuff.  
  
This is only the first chapter that I am posting tonight. I have the second one half written, but I thought the first was cute so I'd go ahead and put it out there. PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me feel all happy inside when people review. A drug free anti-depressant! Yea!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I had my choice of anyone on this earth to keep as a pet/sex slave, it would be Noah Wyle. Or it would be John Wells and he'd be my slave and I'd have him transfer the copyrights of the characters over to me and I'd write Carby love scenes for every episode in the show's history. Unfortunately, I haven't perfected my lasso skills yet, so we'll just have to wait.  
  
*3 Weeks after the lockdown*  
  
"You know, I could get used to this." Abby sighed as she relaxed and leaned back on her sofa.  
  
"Yeah? Well that's because you can't smell your feet!" Carter laughed and continued to massage her right foot.  
  
"Come on, you offered."  
  
"I was just being nice."  
  
"Well then you have learned a valuable lesson tonight, Mister." Abby smiled and shut her eyes. Carter stopped massaging her and instead dragged his fingers along the outline of her foot. "Mmmm."  
  
"Why didn't you just turn off the TV if you aren't going to watch the movie?" John asked, reaching for the remote.  
  
"No! This is my favorite movie!" Abby lunged at him.  
  
"How many times have you seen it?" John joked, holding the clicker out of her reach.  
  
"About 300." Abby pouted and waited until Carter didn't suspect it to pounce on him. The position she ended up in was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck reaching for the remote which he was now holding behind his head.  
  
"Beg!" John teased. Abby raised one eyebrow at him and gave him a sensual look before bending her neck to kiss him. However, she stopped right before their lips were touching. Carter just looked into her eyes. As Carter leaned in, Abby pulled away and grabbed the remote quickly.  
  
"Hah!" Abby smiled in her victory.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"That's for the smelly feet comment." Abby stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You're so cute when you think you've won."  
  
"I have won." Abby said seductively.  
  
"Oh, hey, do you mind if I use your shower really quick? My shift starts in an hour and a half."  
  
"No problem. There are towels in the hall closet." Abby said and then sat up and walked into her kitchen to get a glass of water. When she came back into the den, she turned off the VCR and put "When Harry Met Sally" back in it's box and back in her cabinet. Suddenly, she thought of something and walked towards her bathroom.  
  
"John?" She called as she knocked lightly on the door. He didn't respond, so she went and sat on her bed. A few minutes later, she heard the shower turn off and a few minutes after that the door opened. John emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't notice her for a moment, which was probably a good thing because she was transfixed on his beautiful body.  
  
"Stalking me?" John smiled once he saw her.  
  
"When did you know you liked me?" Abby asked seriously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is, when did you start liking me?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Do you think guys and girls can't be friends?"  
  
"Of course they can."  
  
"You have women friends that you've never thought about having sex with?" Abby inquired.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure how to answer this." Carter said, confused.  
  
"In the movie, all the old couples knew the first moment they saw their partner that they were in love."  
  
"Well the first time I met you, you were married." John pointed out.  
  
"But if I hadn't been married, would you have asked me out?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." John shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Abby bowed her head.  
  
"Hey." John said, placing his hand on Abby's face and tilting it up. "Have we been having fun these last couple of weeks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's what's important." Carter reached over and gently kissed her on the lips. As he went to pull away, Abby brought him back in for a more passionate kiss. When the second kiss ended a moment later, both of them were fired up. While they were kissing again, Abby untied her drawstring pants as Carter unbuttoned her blouse. Every once in a while, they just stopped and kissed. Carter only stopped looking at her when he got stuck on the last button. Abby laughed as he fumbled with the hole.  
  
After the shirt had been discarded, Carter slid Abby towards the top of the bed and she wiggled out of her pants. She reached behind John and pressed down on his shoulders to bring him down closer to her. Then she rolled herself on top of him which allowed him to unclasp her bra. His towel came undone upon this action and lay draped across the bed. Before John had time to think, Abby was putting a condom on him and taking her underwear off and he kissed her one more time before he was inside her and she was riding him. When it was over, Abby collapsed on John's chest and breathed heavily.  
  
When Carter smiled at her, she smiled back and they kissed. A moment later, Carter quickly placed Abby below him. She gave him a questioning look, but he kissed her to reassure her. Once again, he was inside her immediately and she closed her eyes to hold in the moan that escaped a moment later.  
  
"I'm going to be late." John gasped several minutes later.  
  
"Call in sick." Abby panted.  
  
"Weaver will kill me."  
  
"Trust me, it will be worth it." Abby smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Five minutes later, Carter picked up the phone and dialed the ER. When he hung up, he smiled at Abby and brought the covers up over them. Soon, a continuous giggle could be heard throughout the apartment.  
  
*Several hours later, about 1am*  
  
Carter was sleeping as Abby lay in bed and pondered the events that had occurred again and again and again in the previous hours. Abby turned her head to the right and saw Carter leaned towards her, sleeping heavily. She ran her hand down his face as if to memorize every line. She worked her way down the side of his body and then let her hand drop over to the other side. She felt a place that was different than the rest of his smooth skin. She outlined the spot with her finger and noticed the expression on John's face tightened when her hand was on it. She kissed her finger and then placed it gently back on the scar. Exhausted, she entwined her hand in Carter's and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason, this story isn't showing up on the front page of the ER stories on this site. I'm not exactly sure why, and I intend to find out tomorrow (Thursday) when I post this chapter. I've been trying to write this ever since I finished the first chapter, but between spending all Tuesday afternoon and night studying for a US History test and despite having two free periods at school, having no free time, it has just taken longer than expected. One week from today is the premiere! I am so excited! I keep thinking of things I hadn't thought of before and go run and tell my sister and then she calls me a freak (which is kinda humorous). I was a living zombie yesterday morning after studying for over 6 hours. I am not generally an award winning student, but I'm trying to be better this year, even though it's only the second week of school. So here's the second chapter. Please continue to review!!  
  
When Abby woke up the next morning, Carter's arm was draped over her stomach. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and realized her shift started in an hour. Quietly, she removed John's arm and sat up. She wrapped a robe around herself and got in the shower. When she emerged a few minutes later, Carter was still sleeping, so she got dressed quickly and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Before rushing out the door, she wrote a quick note to Carter and placed it on the bedside table for him to find when he woke up.  
  
Carter did in fact find the note within about 5 minutes of waking up. The first thing he noticed of course, was that Abby was not in the bed next to him. He sat up and looked around. Then he found the note.  
  
Dear John, I had an early shift and I didn't want to wake you up since you should definitely take advantage of your "sick day." Don't worry - I won't tell on you. I had fun last night. Call me at the hospital if you need help finding anything. I'll probably see you there later though.  
  
-Stinky Feet  
  
P.S. I left my spare key on the kitchen table. Just lock up when you're done and give me it back at work. AL  
  
John smiled as he read the note. He thought about what she had been talking about the night before. Carter had liked Abby the moment he saw her. But then he hated her when she found him shooting up. When he came back from rehab though, things had been different. She understood him and what he was going through and wasn't judgmental like the other people at the hospital. She would talk to him like he had never been an addict. He had come to realize that he appreciated that more than even he would ever know. But then she had started dating Luka and he put his feelings out of his head and concentrated on getting his life back on track.  
  
Half an hour later, Carter locked up Abby's apartment and got in his Jeep. He stopped back at Gamma's house to change his clothes before going to the hospital.  
  
"Hey Frank, have you seen Abby?" John called as he walked in the doors.  
  
"I just saw her go into the lounge." Chuny called as she wheeled a patient down the hall.  
  
"Thanks." Carter waved and entered the doctor's lounge. Abby was standing facing her locker, but she was not alone. John could tell he had interrupted a conversation that was going on between Abby and Susan.  
  
"Hey Susan." John smiled. The other doctor gave him a very large smile.  
  
"Hey Carter." Susan grinned and gave a short look in Abby's direction. "Oh, well I have to get back to my patient. Have a great day!"  
  
"What's with her?" Carter asked, as Susan left.  
  
"I don't know." John could see she was trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"So what were you two talking about?" John asked casually, walking to his own locker.  
  
"Nothing." Abby insisted.  
  
"Oh I see. You were comparing notes." John rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're cute when you don't get your way." Abby laughed.  
  
"What time are you off?" John asked a moment later.  
  
"Six. How about you?"  
  
"I'll probably be on all night if Kerry has her way."  
  
"Well call me when you get off. I'll be up." As Carter leaned down to kiss her on the lips, she brought her hand up to the side of his face.  
  
"Ahh!" She squealed.  
  
"What?" John looked hurt.  
  
"You need to shave." Abby laughed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I've been occupied in the last couple of days."  
  
"Bye." Abby smiled and walked out the door. Carter shook his head and went back to taking something out of his locker.  
  
*A couple hours later*  
  
"What do we have?" Carter questioned, rushing towards the incoming trauma.  
  
"MVA. You want the first one?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"Yeah. Gallant, you take the second. Susan, get the third. Abby, help Gallant."  
  
"Okay. Eleven year old male was sitting in the passenger seat when a car ran a red light and sent the car through the intersection. We got multiple lacs and probable fracture to the right leg."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Bobby. Bobby Miller."  
  
"Bobby? Can you hear me? My name is Dr. Carter. I'm going to help you, okay?" John faltered momentarily at the name, but then continued.  
  
"Where's Amanda? Is she okay?" The little boy asked.  
  
"Is Amanda your sister?" Carter looked up and towards the next room over where Gallant and Abby were working on a small girl.  
  
"Yes. She's only six."  
  
"Well there's another doctor looking at her. Let's just take care of you." John gave the boy a kind smile. "We're going to make you feel better okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour and a half later, Carter walked into the lounge and collapsed on the sofa. The boy would be fine, but he was waiting to see what had happened with his father and his sister before he went to see him again. Suddenly, the door flew open and Abby stormed in. She fidgeted with the lock on her locker and then hit the door with her fist.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That little girl." Abby put her hand up to her head and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What about the father?" As if on cue, Susan walked through the door with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"I have to go talk to the boy." Carter said, standing up.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Susan asked.  
  
"No. It's okay." Carter shook his head and left. Abby sat on the sofa and put her head between her hands. Susan sat down beside her and leaned her head back.  
  
"God, I need a drink." Susan groaned. "What time are you off?"  
  
"Six. But I kind of already have plans." Abby told a small fib.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm not off til ten anyways." Abby shrugged.  
  
"I, uh, better get going." Abby said, standing up. She hoped she didn't offend Susan, but she just needed to get out of that room. She hadn't talked to Carter about her drinking since she had gone to the AA meeting. She hadn't really thought about drinking in the past three weeks, but that was because she had spent most of the time with John. When she was with him, she couldn't think of anything else. Suddenly, she had a flashback to the first time she saw him at AA. She had looked over and saw him looking back at her with this surprised look on his face. All she could do was give a small smile. Now it was nearly two years later. So much had changed, and yet so much was still the same. 


End file.
